Mind Meld
by marauderluverz
Summary: Spock's memories. Written by my sister posted on my account. :D
1. Chapter 1: Missing Vulcan

A/N: These stories are in no particular order but before the story, I will give you the setting (Spock's age and/ or where he is).

Setting: Spock's first time serving on a starship.

I stood on the observation deck all alone. The stars were even more beautiful from space than from the surface of Vulcan.

I knew that right about now my mother was outside looking up at the stars trying to imagine what her son was doing, what adventure I was pursuing while on this starship.

I close my eyes and I can see her standing outside, her face turned up toward the stars in the night sky. My father comes out and tells her to come to bed. I can almost hear her sigh in resignation as she turns to go inside as he suggested.

I sigh also as I open my eyes and see the stars, but also the cool metal of the ship instead of the desert plains of Vulcan.


	2. Chapter 2: Illogical Thunder

Setting: four-year-old Spock, at his house on Vulcan, early evening.

Little Spock sat on the floor of his living room reading a book while his mother sat in her rocking chair knitting, his father in his office working at his computer. It was an average evening for their family. Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder and then the sound of rain pattering on the roof.

Storms were rare on Vulcan but when they did happen, they were harsh.

The thunder had startled Spock but he calmly went back to his reading. There was another crash of thunder and the little, Vulcan boy jumped nearly a mile. He knew it was illogical to be scared of thunder, he wanted to act like a full Vulcan, like his father, but he could not help it. He decided then and there that thunder itself was illogical and that he would ignore it.

Thunder crashed again and Spock let out an involuntary yelp of fright. His mother looked up from her knitting and saw her son's eyes wide with fear. She promptly set aside her knitting, stood, walked over to Spock, and scooped him up into her arms. She sat down in her rocking chair once more, but now with her son curled up against her like a frightened kitten.

The small boy squeezed his eyes shut and told his mother, "I do not like the thunder! It is illogical!"

"I know." was all she said and then started humming a lullaby.

Soon enough the future second in command of the starship Enterprise fell asleep in his mother's loving arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Addiction

A/N: I wrote another story about Spock when he was a kid because I think he is sooo cute as a little boy!

Setting: Spock is about six or seven, at his house on Vulcan, afternoon

Spock sat in a chair at the dining table, his mother sat across from him. The Vulcan boy stared at the glass of thick, brown liquid in front of him.

"Go ahead taste it!" his mother told him eagerly.

Spock carefully pulled the cup towards him and smelled the contents. It smelled sweet yet like nothing he had ever smelled before.

"What is it called, Mother?" he asked.

"Chocolate milk."

Spock lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip. A look of pleasant surprise came over his features. His mother smiled sweetly at him. Spock quickly started gulping down the rest of the delicious concoction. Amanda laughed. "Spock, don't drink it so fast. You'll give yourself a stomach ache." She warned. He answered by drinking it a bit slower but still finished the chocolate milk in ten seconds flat!

"Can I have some more?" the young boy asked as he set down the empty cup, a chocolate milk mustache across his upper lip. Amanda nodded, smiling as she picked up the glass and went into the kitchen to get her son some more chocolate milk.

_Oh, no,_ she thought,_ Sarek will not be happy I turned our son into a chocolate milk addict._

Still she smiled as she made some more chocolate milk to feed her son's new addiction.


	4. Chapter 4: The Start and Finish

A/N: Like I said these stories are in no particular order. I was just sitting in my room holding a pencil staring at a blank piece of paper when my hand, of its own accord, started putting these words on the paper! If you do not like this story, blame my hand!

( Just so you know I've seen all of TOS, only some of TNG, even less VGR, some ENT, and two and a half episodes of DS9, so if have some things wrong I'm sorry.)

Warning: this is a tearjerker; I almost started crying when I wrote it.

Setting: Spock's house on Vulcan, he is over two hundred years old, late afternoon.

Spock gazed at the viewing screen. He had refused to go to the sending off of the U.S.S James T. Kirk. It would have been too painful.

Being as old as he was he had learned to successfully suppress his emotions except when they were associated with his best friend, Jim Kirk.

As he watched the launch, the grief of his friend's death became renewed. Tears filled his eyes and overflowed onto his gaunt cheeks.

_Death, such a cruel mocker. It has come so close so many times; it has even held me in its grasp and then let me go once more. It stole everyone I cared about and yet it still evades me._

He sat down in his armchair his eyes still fixed upon the screen. The picture suddenly changed, it no longer showed the dark space where the ship had been moments before, but now showed a picture of a young man, the ship's namesake.

"Viewing screen off." Spock commanded wearily. The screen went blank.

The elderly Vulcan leaned back and closed his eyes. He thought about Jim, about their adventure together. Death evaded him no longer.


	5. Chapter 5:Have You Ever Wondered

A/N: Hey, first I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside every time my sister tells me I have another review.

When I started writing this chapter it was going to be about Spock and Kirk first meeting then this little voice inside my head said, "No, this chapter is going to be about Spock and Pike." So I just went with the flow, but hopefully the next chapter will have Kirk in it.

(All italics are Spock's thoughts.)

Setting: Spock is on the _Enterprise_ it is at the space dock in Earth's orbit. It is the ceremony where the captaincy is being passed from Pike to Kirk. The recreation room.

Spock looked up and watched as his now former captain, Christopher Pike, descended from the platform. Everyone was applauding politely though his farewell speech was not his best. The Vulcan could tell Pike was disheartened, not from the lukewarm applause but because he had to leave his ship.

_But if he wished to still be captain of the Enterprise why did he accept a promotion? I will never understand humans._

The new captain, James T. Kirk, stepped up to the podium. The younger man seemed nervous but overcame it and was able to give a short speech. After the ceremony of the ship being passed from the command of one man to another the after party began.

Spock found himself discussing physics with Admiral Wright when he noticed Pike leaving the room. He excused himself and followed the man who had just been promoted to Commodore.

Spock found Pike sitting at the head of the table in one of the briefing rooms. "Am I disturbing you, Sir?" he asked.

"Spock, have you ever found yourself wondering what would your life would've been like if you had made different decisions at crucial points in your life?" Pike answered with a question.

Spock said nothing for several moments.

"Of course you haven't!" Pike continued, his voice louder, now making it clear to Spock that the commodore had had one too many drinks. "It wouldn't be logical, would it?! Why did I let them force me into this promotion?! I knew I wouldn't be happy!" Pike stood and walked over to Spock. He grabbed the front of the Vulcan's dress shirt and shook him hard. "I don't want to give up my ship!" he shouted.

Spock grabbed Pike's shoulder firmly. "Christopher!" he said sternly. Pike looked up and they both stared at each other. The two officers were shocked. Spock had never called Pike by his first name before. "Let me take you to your quarters so you can lie down." The Vulcan finished quietly. Pike just nodded and allowed the commander to lead him.

Spock started to head for the captain's quarters but then realized they were Kirk's now. He did not know where Pike's home on Earth was and knew the human was in no position to tell him either. Spock ended up escorting him to his own quarters.

After Pike passed out on the bed, Spock turned out the lights and stood at the door.

"Yes," he said, "I have wondered. Very often."


End file.
